


Left Turn at Albuquerque

by sevenofspade



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: Lyn's mission goes off plan.





	Left Turn at Albuquerque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silo18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this.

Lyn had heard a lot about Avaa Arek from Tryst and even more from Leenik. Leenik had said he'd ran into Arek by sheer coincidence at BHIKKE, so maybe Lyn should have expected to suddenly find herself face-to-face with the woman inside an air vent.

Arek went even paler -- so pale she was almost transparent -- and scrambled for her lightsabre. That caused a tremendous amount of clattering; even with Arek's relatively silent movement, the vent amplified echoes a terrifying amount. Lyn was beginning to suspect it was a security measure from the Empire; no one should be able to sneak around the vents without being noticed by the noise they made.

"Leenik sent me," Lyn said. It was the first thing that came to mind.

Arek squinted at her. "Lyntel?"

Lyn nodded.

"Do you have an escape route?" Arek asked. It was Lyn's turn to squint. Arek continued. "We need to get out of here. Louphan wants to kill you."

"I should trust you why?" Lyn asked.

"She wants to kill me too," Arek said. Her face twitched.

"Why?" Lyn asked. "You work for Louphan."

Arek snarled. "It's a Sith thing. Why do you care? Are we getting out of here or not?"

The writing on the Sith, or at least what remained after Palpatine's Purge, did mention the Rule of Two. For now, Lyn would trust Arek.

"We are getting out of here," Lyn said. The uncles and Tama were on the other moon doing their part of the plan, so Lyn wouldn't even have to bring Arek aboard the Mynock.

"Lead the way," Arek said.

Lyn did. They reached the hangar easily enough, now that Arek was not alerting everyone to their presence. The hangar was almost empty. There was a single trooper inside, looking straight at their exit from the vents.

He deliberately looked straight into their eyes and just as deliberately turned away. Over his comm, he called out an all-clear, in a clone's voice. Had Bacta somehow found his way over to this moon?

Arek breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Synox."

They slipped behind his back and into the nearest ship. It was one of those ships that the Imperials liked to think were 100% civilian-looking and no one would ever guess they were an Imperial ship. It fooled precisely nobody.

Arek used Minister's Blue's codes to launch the shuttle. Blue tried to protest -- they could hear him over the station-wide intercom -- but it was too late. A handful of troopers tried to fire half-heartedly at them as they flew off, but none of them hit. Lyn might have suspected Arek of some Force-sorcery, had it not been par for the course for troopers to meet their targets. Bacta had certainly complained enough about how training had been so much better back in his day.

Once they were spaceborne, Lyn went to look at the engines. They were severely out of date and under-fuelled. Just enough for one jump. The ship was being tracked already -- Imperial protocol -- so they'd need to ditch it as soon as possible and could even contact the Mynock.

"Here," Arek said, handing Lyn a holo. "That's a list of the nearest planets with minimal Imperial presence."

Lyn flipped through the list. It seemed legit.

There. Tatooine. That would solve all of her problems. 

She inputted the coordinates and went to sit in the gunnery, away from Arek. She still didn't trust the woman.

They reached Tatooine within a day and a half. No Imperials were waiting for them. A good point for Arek being trustworthy this time, but still not enough to make Lyn trust her.

Lyn picked her landing spot carefully. To Arek she said, "Let's split up and find someone to sell the ship to."

"I'll go to the cantina," Arek said. "There's something out west..." She trailed off, squinting into the distance and the setting suns.

Lyn nodded. She went right while Arek turned left.

Tryst had shown the crew a picture of his folk's home once, over the course of a Dear Mynock letter that had gone spectacularly off-track, and so Lyn kept her eyes peeled until she saw the house. It had a sign out-front saying "Valentines Valuables!!!!!"

Lyn did not let the truly outrageous amount of exclamation point deter her and entered.

"Can I help you?" The being behind the counter was not Human, much less a Valentine. They were maybe in their early twenties. Their skin was blue and they had scales instead of hair.

"I'd like to talk to Tryst," Lyn said.

They rolled their eyes -- Lyn revised her estimation of their age down by a decade -- and went into the back. Lyn looked at the rest of the shop in more details. A news holo caught her eye; huh, so Arek really was wanted by the Empire.

"Here." The counter-being was back. They handed Lyn a comm. 

Tamlinn's voice was blaring tinnily from it. "Uncle Lyn! Uncle Lyn!"

"Hello, Tama. I'm okay," Lyn said. She then proceeded to explain the situation to the Mynock. Tryst was not enthused at the idea of going to Tatooine, but Bacta was calling captain's right. While the two were fighting, Leenik and Tama programmed the hyperdrive.

All that was left to do was wait.

Lyn returned to the cantina. Arek was at the bar. She raised her glass at Lyn. Lyn sat next to her. Arek ordered another drink for Lyn.

"So," Arek said. She traced the edge of her glass with a finger. That took bravery; this was Tatooine, who knew when the glass had last been washed. With her other hand, she pushed a bill of sale towards Lyn.

Lyn took it. Arek had sold the Imperial to Jabba the Hutt, a local crime lord. Not the choice Lyn would have gone with, but it would have to do.

"Do you trust me now?" Arek asked.

Lyn threw back her drink, without touching her lips to the glass. She waggled her brows at Arek. If they went and had some fun while waiting for the Mynock, no one had to know.


End file.
